Vincent Kilderry (Extinction)
|status = Deceased|age = 28|born = 2006|origin = Boston, Massachusetts|gender = Male|ethnicity = Caucasian-American|hair color = Brown|eye color = Blue|first appearance = (Ghost) (Present, real)|last appearance = |death = Shot by Joel|life span = Issue 36 - Issue 48|relations = (Father) (Mother) (Brother) Nina (Wife) Many forced wives}} Vincent Kilderry was a major antagonist in Extinction. The abandoned son of Conner, Vincent grew to become the leader of a demonic cult known as Blackheart. As a child, Vincent was dependent on his father to defend the family, although Conner was often not up to the task. Years of life in the outbreak--combined with damage inflicted from their uncle Shane--led to a breaking down of the family which climaxed with Vincent killing his brother following his murder of their mother. A traumatized Vincent looked to his father for guidance, but Conner was unable to process the reality and ended up abandoning Vincent at a safe-zone out of guilt. While Vincent initially tried desperately hunting down his father for forgiveness he grew to resent Conner for his cowardliness. The lost child was taken in by the demonic cult of Blackheart, where after selling his soul to the "devil" for acceptance, Vincent was taught their ways of violence and death. Raised by the cult, Vincent grew to eventually become the pastor of Blackheart. As pastor Vincent believed the devil to live and speak through him. During his reign, Vincent led the cult to sacrifice many and they took pleasure in burning last remaining safe-zones. In time Vincent was reunited with his father. Too far gone to hear the pleads or forgive his father, Vincent took pleasure in torturing him and his group. Unfortunately, years of suppressed emotions threw Vincent off his balance, allowing his father's group to battle successfully against Blackheart. In the climax of their battle against the group, Vincent was obsessed with killing his father to regain the respect lost from his men; however, Vincent lost his life when he was unable to do so. Despite his death and the heavy losses, Blackheart lived on and hunted the group throughout the East Coast. Overview Arc Killed Victims *Joseph Kilderry Prior to story) *Joe Scott (Book 4) *Kristie (Caused), (Book 4) *Jared (Caused), (Book 4) *Robin Calum (Caused), (Book 4) *Numerous counts of people *Numerous counts of infected Appearances Trivia *In the original version of the story, Vincent and his brother were combined into one character, Joseph, where he was to be raised by Conner to become a violent bandit. Karma eventually caught up to them and Joseph was killed during a botched robbery. His death would drive Conner to become a hermit and start the story. *Whether or not the devil actually contacted Vincent was left ambiguous, as despite Extinction being a grounded story it exists within a mythical universe. Blackheart's chapters in Extinction were going to be the most mythical in the story. *Of all the characters, Vincent was to be the most deprived of humanity. While there were hints of his childhood self deep within, Vincent actively saw himself as the embodiment of death and passionately killed many without much emotion. He would go on to perform ritual sacrifices, force women to marry him and burn any remaining safe-zones to the ground. ---- Category:Extinction Category:Extinction Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists